The Final Battle
by hmweasley
Summary: Harry is finally leaving the Dursley's! Harry is having lot's of fun at the Burrow, but he also has to face Ginny again. There is also something going on with Ron and Hermione. Can he figure it out and fight Voldemort at the same time? Permanent Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:  
My first fanfic hope you like it! Please read and reveiw! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Just this story line, but everything else belongs to Jo. We love you Jo!!!

Chapter One: Leaving at Last

Harry was packing his things. It was normally Harry's nature to save tasks such as packing for the last possible moment. But this time he would pack his things in the Dursley house for the last time. His anxiety would not allow him to procrastinate.

Tomorrow morning he would leave for the Burrow, his best friend's home. In a few days he would attend the wedding of Bill Weasley, his best friend's brother, and Fleur Delacour. He had not seen either since Bill was injured in the battle with the Deatheaters at Hogwarts. Bill had been biten by a werewolf, Fenrir Greyback to be exact, but Greyback had not been transformed at the time so Bill was not really a werewolf. But Ron had written to Harry that Bill was getting on rather well.

"I will finally be leaving this place for good and I'll get to see Ron and Hermione again," he thought to himself. He was very happy and excited. Ron and Hermione were supposed to have gone with him to the Dursley's, but their parents had said they better not because they did not know how the Dursley's would react. What Harry did not know was that Ron and Hermione were actually a little relieved that they could not go.

He also looked forward to seeing Ginny at the Burrow. He had broken up with Ginny, but he had to admit that he still liked her. In fact he would never have broken up with Ginny if it was not for Voldemort.

Voldemort had made Harry's life miserable since he was a baby. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter, when Harry was one. At eleven years old Harry had met Voldemort again. He had met Voldemort times since then, but when Harry was fifteen Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's followers, killed Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. The next year Severus Snape, another one of Voldemort's followers, killed Albus Dumbledore, who Harry had been very close to. There was a prophecy about Harry that said he was the only one who could kill Voldemort. That meant the fate of the wizarding world was in his hands.

Harry went to the other side of the room where Hedwig, his snowy owl, sat in her cage. He gave her a treat. She hooted gratefully. "Tomorrow we will be out of this place for good." Harry told her. He had lived with his aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, since his parents' death and he hated them. She nibbled his finger as though she understood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Harry woke up at six. He got out of bed, went down stairs, and got some breakfast. He was eating a piece of toast when he realized that he was going to miss Little Whinging! He was not going to miss the Dursleys, of course, but he had lived at Little Whinging since he was a little one year old baby. He did not have any friends of course (unless you counted Mrs. Figg who lived close to the Dursleys and had often been Harry's babysitter) but it had still been his home.

At seven the Dursleys came strutting into the kitchen. Each of them looked very happy and excited, and Harry knew exactly why. Harry just looked at them. No one said anything to Harry. Eventually Harry went upstairs to get his trunk. He had fifteen minutes until Ron would be at Private Drive to pick him up.

At seven thirty Ron came tumbling out of the fireplace. He smiled at Harry and Harry returned it. He was very happy to see one of his best friends again. "We had better get going." Ron told Harry. Ron was pretending to look happy but Harry could tell that he was worried about something and Harry couldn't help but wonder what it was.

Harry took some floo powder from Ron. He stepped into the fireplace, threw it down, and said "the Burrow."

When Harry looked up he saw all of the Weasley's (except Ron and Percy), Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and Fleur all sitting there waiting for him. A second later Ron came out of the fireplace. Everybody greeted Harry excitedly.

Harry realized that Ginny was staring at him and he tried not to look at her but it was to hard. He looked into her beautiful eyes and could not help staring at her. They stood there staring at each other for a little bit before realizing that everyone was watching them. Harry turned and looked at Ron. " Let's go up to my room." Ron said. "I want to come too." Hermione exclaimed not wanting to be left out.

So they went up to Ron's room. Harry sat down on one of the four beds. "Fred and George are in here with us because Bill and Charlie are in their room." Ron explained. "You two are lucky." Hermione told them. "Ginny and I have to share a room with Fleur! She still treats us like we are little three year old's!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just sat there and talked for awhile. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione kept smiling at each other. Harry did not know what they were up to but he told himself that he would find out. 


	2. Fun at the Burrow

A/N: This chapter was written over a year ago, but I decided to post it anyway. This story will probably never be finished unless I ever got the urge to write it again.

Chapter 2: Fun at the Burrow

When Harry woke up the next morning he looked over at Ron. He saw that Ron was starring at the ceiling. "Good morning," Harry said shaking Ron from his daze. Ron jumped and sat up. "I didn't realize you were up," Ron told him.

Harry looked over at Fred and George's beds and realized they weren't there. "Where are Fred and George?" Harry asked Ron. "They must of got up early." Then he looked at the clock. "Or not. I didn't realize what time it was. We're supposed to be going to the church right now!"

They got dressed as fast as possible. As they were walking down stairs Ron spoke up. "They better not ruin rehearsal. Bill would kill them!" "Yeah," Harry agreed.

Bill and Fleur had been planning on having a backyard wedding at the Burrow, but when Fleur's parents had shown up they insisted on having it at the local church. Fleur's grandfather had been a muggle. At first Mr. And Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear to it because it was a muggle town, but plans had been made and everyone attending would be witches and wizards along with the minister. The wedding was going to be part muggle and part wizarding world.

Once Harry and Ron made it downstairs they realized Hermione and Ginny were the only people there. "Where is everyone else?" Ron asked. "At the church. We're supposed to go after you and Harry eat breakfast. Ginny and I offered to wait for you," Hermione answered.

Harry and Ginny were both quiet and starring at the floor. Hermione seemed to sense that both of them were nervous because she spoke up "Well let's not just stand here! We better hurry!" "Yeah. They'll be worried about us," said Ron "Harry and I will grab something to eat on the way."

Twenty minutes later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were at the church. Everyone was happy to see them because they had been waiting for so long. Fleur was getting very anxious to get started.

Bill went to stand at the altar. Charlie (the Best Man) walked down the aisle with Gabrielle (the Maid of Honor). With the wedding party following. Harry and Hermione sat in one of the pews they weren't actually in the wedding, but had wanted to come to the rehearsal anyway.

After the rehearsal they had the rehearsal dinner at the Burrow. It took place out in the garden so they could make enough room for both families and all their friends. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at the end of one of the table. They sat in silence since no one could come up with anything to talk about.

Finally Ron spoke up. "Harry we know you still like Ginny." Harry looked up quickly. "What?!" "Harry," Hermione decided to step in "know you still like her!" "I...I...I...," Harry had no clue what to say. "Don't worry! She likes you too," Hermione said. Harry said nothing for the rest of the meal. He just sat and think.

Everyone was at the church at 2 o'clock. Harry and Hermione were sitting in the same pew they had yesterday waiting for the wedding to start.

All of the sudden music started playing, and Charlie and Gabrielle started walking down the aisle towards Bill at the altar. Followed by the rest of the wedding party and Fleur.

It had been the perfect wedding. Every girl and woman in the church was crying while all the men tried to pretend they weren't moved at all. When it was over everyone headed to the reception.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting at the end of one of the tables just like the night before when Ginny walked over to them. "Can I sit here?" she asked. Hermione nodded and Ginny sat down.

Harry looked down at the table. He still wasn't comfortable around Ginny. Ginny wasn't to comfortable around Harry either and was looking anywhere that wasn't in Harry's direction. "They're cutting the cake!" said Hermione excitedly.

After they had eaten the cake they watched Bill and Fleur open presents.

After the reception everyone went home except for Bill and Fleur who left for their honeymoon in France. They were going to Paris.

Once they got back to the Burrow everyone sat down in the living room because Remus and Tonks said they had something important to say.

"We're getting married!" Tonks said. Everybody was smiling and congratulating Remus and Tonks. "When is the wedding?" Mrs. Weasley asked excitedly. "Next February."Remus answered.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way up to Ron's room. It was a week after Bill and Fleur's wedding (July 30), and three weeks before they were set to go to Godric's Hollow. They had just gotten back from visiting Neville. It was Neville's birthday and he had had a small party (just his family and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna).

Harry had forgotten all about his birthday the next day until Ron turned to him and said, "Mum said that the whole Order will be here tomorrow. Along with all our friends from Hogwarts for your birthday. Mum's baking a cake right now." Harry was excited about getting to see his friends especially since he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. He also realized that Ron and Hermione were acting more like them selves and not like the nervous wrecks they had been when Harry first arrived.

"Cool," answered Harry.

At 12 o'clock the next day everyone was at the Burrow for Harry's party. They ate cake and Harry got lots of presents including a book called _Fighting the Dark Arts _from Hermione and a dark detector from Ron. Ginny had given Harry a card that she made. On the front of the card was a picture of Harry and Ginny taken when they were going out. Harry didn't dare look at Ginny because he knew he was about to cry. He also knew it was the best birthday present he had gotten. Harry finished opening his presents and Mr. Weasley asked Harry if he and Ron wanted to go take their apparation tests today.

"Sure." Harry answered."Is that all right with you Ron?" Ron said he was fine with it. Neville said he needed to take his too, so they invited him along. Each one passed. Harry thought it had been his best birthday yet.

Three weeks later found Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting ready to leave for Godric's Hollow. They were getting hugs from everyone, but Harry realized that Ginny was missing.

He knew he had to say good bye to her. He just had to! He went up to her bedroom. When he got there he heard someone crying inside. He knocked.

"Who is it?" came Ginny's voice from inside. Harry could tell she was trying to hide that she was crying. "It's Harry," he answered. "Oh...uh...come in," come in she told him nervously.

Harry opened the door and walked in. They just stood there looking at each other.


End file.
